because of a dance
by Rachay the hegehog
Summary: what could could happen just is Shadow asked Amy to go to the prom with him?Read to find out! Shadamy tailream kunkouge sonsal enjoy !T for kissing!
1. asking

I dont own any of the sonic chacters. But for Rachay mine!!!!

****

**Because of a dance**

It was another normal day for Amy, put on her high school uniform, fixed her hair and got on her bike and left.

"Sucks to be me doesn't it!" Amy thought out loud.

Let alone Shadow was watching her for the past weeks since she hugged him, waiting to confess that he loved her.

"Why can't I confess!?"

He was kina pissed so he hit a tree witch fell down on Amy. Lucky she missed it and Shadow kept on walking behind her trying not to be caught.

When they got there she chained her bike and went to Cream.

"Hey Cream!"

"Hi ya Amy! Happy it's the last week of high school!!!" Cream jumped up and down. "Are you gonna ask Mr. Sonic for the prom date?"

Amy's eyes widen with tears. She held them back.

"He's with Sally." Amy mumbled. "Who are you going with Cream?"

"I don't know."

With the boys Shadow just joined them.

"Hey Tails who are you going to the thing with?" Shadow asked.

"Her," He pointed to Cream. "What about you?"

"Err… don't know but you should ask her before some one else does." Shadow scratched the back of his head.

With that Tails was gone. Sonic went to ask Sally he said to Amy he already did, so she won't bug him. When Tails finished asking Cream he went to Amy and asked.

"Hey Amy, you know the prom…would you… go with me?" He closed his eyes waiting for a slap, but didn't.

"Yes, yes I will!!" With that she smacked their lips together.

'Strawberries taste of strawberries.' Shadow thought.

After that Shadow went to Sonic and Tails at the mini tables. He was licking his lips of Amy's.

"So how it go." Shadow asked still licking his lips.

"Good!!" Tails turned his face showing a kiss mark of pink lipstick.

"Same." Sonic said but Sonic wasnt he was going with no one at this rate, coz Sally wasn't there.

"So did I." He was covering some thing with his hand, then he let go of it. Showing dark read lipstick.

Sonics eyes widen know who's that's was.

"You scored Amy!!??" Tails yelled but not to loud to others to hear.

"Yes." He said rasing an eyebrow.

"Oh, why though?" Sonic asked trying not to laugh.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Make me." He crossed his arms.

Cream and Amy found Blaze, Rachay, Mina and Rouge.

"Hi ya!" Cream said with a bow to Rachay

"Oh Hey, I'm Rachay!" She said with a warm smile. (A/N Rachay is a hedgehog same like Amy but her fur is black, and has red streaks in her hair.

"So Rachay, what are you doing at the prom?" Rouge asked.

"Just asking peps with nice singing voices to recorded a CD for the prom. Oh and Amy do you wanna come and be part?" Rachay asked with a please and come kina tone.

"Shore!"

Later that day Amy arrived at the placed and meet Rachay there. They made the CD and got outa there. Soon they were best friends.

"Bye Amy!" Rachay said with a hug. She pulled out a purple chaos emerald of her hedgehog quills and said what Shadow is famous for.

"Chaos control." Rachay whispered.

Amy's mouth dropped. While she was walking her phone rang, she flipped it open it was Rachay.

"Hello? Amy!" Rachay asked she sound worried.

"The one and only Rachay."

"Oh I thought I had the wrong number. So anywho do you wanna go shopping for the prom?"

"Ok. Pick me up in 5 mins."

With that she closed her phone. And she ran all the way back to her house. Got a white shirt with jeans.

_**Knock!**_

She ran down and opened the door.

"Ready?" Rachay ask.

"Yep!" Amy yelled.

next one shoping maddness!


	2. shoping maddnes

Shopping madness! I don't own anyone but Rachay and Connor.

When they got to the shop they went to best and less.

"Hey Amy, what are you gonna weir??? We have been here all after noon!!" Rachay asked.

"This!!! Look." Amy pointed to a black cocktail dress, with a black head band and matching boots.

"That would look nice on you. Look at this." Rachay pointed to a blue dress with matching shoes.

"Pretty. Shit they guys are here!!! Run!!"

"Were???"

"Quick!!! In Victoria's secret!!" Amy yelled.

"Hey Isn't that Amy over there Sonic?" Tails asked.

"That is c'mon." Sonic said.

"Rachay's there as well!" Connor said. Connor is grey looking hedgehog with a black jacket. "Lets rad them!"

The boys ran to Victoria's secret looking for Amy and Rachay.

"I'm not going in there." Tails wined. "You Sonic."

"I give up I'm going in." Sonic told them.

He went inside seeing girls' stuff. He found them but Amy pushed him outa the way.

"Get us outa here!" Amy begged.

Sonic was about to catch Amy but they chaos controlled away.

"That's really sink shit." Sonic said.

When Amy got back to her house she found a rose on her table. There was a card that said.

To My Rose 

_You touch my heart each and every day _

_You bring a smile to my face with all you do and say _

_It feels so great just being with you _

_You've touched my heart, my thoughts, & dreams too _

_You've changed my life and everything is new _

_I see through your eyes a sky that's so blue _

_I let you into my heart… I laugh, I cry _

_I'll stand by you and never question why _

_The reading of your words quickens my heart _

_It stirs feeling's, deep within _

_Through out the day my thought's turn to you _

_I miss you too. You've made me so happy _

_I couldn't ask for more _

_You've filled that empty space _

_Shadow The Hedgehog_

Amy had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Shadow." Tears of joy slid down her face. "I can't wait till the dance is on!!"

Shadow's house.

"Man this sucks." Shadow yelled at the TV. "What is with this? I wonder if Amy got my card."

Amy's house.

Amy got up to have a shower. But went downstairs to get a towel. She went to the window seeing someone there.

"Who the fu- Shit its Sonic!!"

She locked the door and ran to have a shower.

Sonic came to her house, he knocked the door but no answer. He tried to open the door but no avail.

"I'll try the back." Sonic told him self. He opened it. "Yes!!!"

He walked in looking around.

"Ames!! Come out come out!!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm in the shower go away!!!" Amy yelled back.

Shadows house.

He looked him self in the mirror.

"Whatever…I bet Amy will like it. Meh." Shadow sighed.

He got a white Texaco on with matching shoes.

"It's still 7 I have to pick her up at 8."

Amy's house

She got her stuff on and put on a necklace and waited.

"Man I can't wait!!!!"

Next one show down at the hall.

Hoped you enjoyed this!!!!!! Just 2 more I think.


End file.
